Labels have been developed in the past of the type which are mounted on a surface with pressure sensitive adhesive, and which are designed to resist abrasion and exposure to weather. Such a label may include a protective, transparent laminating ply mounted over the label ply carrying printed information. Labels of this type may, for example, advantageously be employed as validation labels for use on automobile licenses, and in other applications where harsh environmental conditions are encountered. One example of such a label construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,172, issued Feb. 26, 1957, to Avery. The Avery patent discloses a laminated label structure in which each label consists of an intermediate layer of acetate or similar transparent material with a pressure sensitive adhesive on its lower surface, mounted on a backing sheet. The label structure of the Avery patent further includes a label layer having a pressure sensitive adhesive on its lower surface, mounted on the intermediate layer. In use, information is initially printed on the label layer of the Avery patent. The label layer is then removed and applied to a surface. Finally, the intermediate layer is removed from the backing sheet and applied over the label layer.
The labels disclosed in the Avery patent are provided on backing sheets carrying a plurality of such labels; they are not included on business forms. Further, if such a multiple ply label were to be mounted on a business form, the label surface would be raised significantly above the surface of the business form. It will be appreciated that this could result in a business form that would not be easily printed by some types of printers, such as for example laser printers.
The method by which the labels of the Avery patent are constructed has certain drawbacks, as well. Specifically, in the Avery patent, a removable backing sheet, a transparent acetate sheet and the label paper are fed in continuous sheet form into a label making press. Adhesives are applied to the undersides of the acetate sheet and label paper, and the three sheets are led under a pressure roller. The resulting laminated sheet is then fed to die cut rollers where the label sheet and the acetate sheet are cut. The cuts made in the label sheet are made against the backing of the acetate sheet, which may not be as hard as is desired for a clean cut. The matrix material between the labels thus formed is then stripped away. The labels in the Avery patent may then be printed, or printed at a later time. It will be appreciated that any scrap created during the press make ready operation will include the transparent acetate material as well as the label material, thus increasing the cost of such scrap.
Other desirable label innovations include tamper evident features wherein a laminate structure includes an opaque layer which upon de-lamination preferentially separates so that a warning word, such as xe2x80x9cVOIDxe2x80x9d is displayed on the label, on the surface from which it was removed, or on both surfaces. Commercial products which provide label manufacturers with the components needed to manufacture tamper evident labels have been available. Examples of such materials include: SCOTCH(trademark) Protected Graphics Systems and SECURMARK(trademark), both available from Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., and TAMPERmark(trademark), available from FLEXcon Company, Inc., Spencer, Mass.
There is a need for a business form that includes a label that provides protection from environmental conditions, that is easily manufactured, that provides tamper evident features, and that is simple and effective in use.
A business form including a label assembly according to the present invention meets these needs. The business form includes a carrier sheet having an upper surface and a lower surface, and defining a die cut opening there through. A patch of liner material is mounted on the lower surface of the carrier sheet, and extends over the opening. The patch of liner material has an upper surface facing the die cut opening in the carrier sheet, and carrying a release coating on the upper surface. A two ply label assembly is mounted on the patch of liner material in the die cut opening. The two ply label assembly includes a transparent ply mounted on the upper surface of the patch of liner material, and a label ply mounted on the transparent ply.
The transparent ply has an upper surface and a lower surface, and a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive coats at least a portion of the lower surface of the transparent ply, adhesively securing the transparent ply to the patch of liner material. A release coating extends over at least a portion of the upper surface of the transparent ply. The label ply has an upper surface and a lower surface, and a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive coats at least a portion of the lower surface of the label ply, adhesively securing the label ply to the transparent ply. The label ply includes a layer of tamper evident material on the lower surface, whereby the removal of the label ply from a surface not coated with a release coating causes such removal to become evident. The label ply has an upper surface and a lower surface, and the label ply carries printed indicia on its upper surface. The patch of liner material is larger than the die cut opening, and the patch of liner material is mounted on the lower surface of the carrier sheet by an adhesive coating that extends around the periphery of the patch of liner material.
These needs are further met by a method of making a business form according to the present invention. This method contemplates the manufacture of a carrier sheet having an upper surface and a lower surface, and defining a die cut opening there through. A patch of liner material is mounted on the lower surface of the carrier sheet, and extends over the opening. The liner material has an upper surface facing the die cut opening in the carrier sheet, and carries a release coating on the upper surface. A two ply label assembly, mounted on the patch of liner material in the die cut opening, includes a transparent ply mounted on the upper surface of the patch of liner material, and a label ply mounted on the transparent ply. The method comprises the steps of a.) die cutting an opening in a piece of carrier material; b.) adhesively affixing a patch of liner material to the piece of carrier material, c.) mounting a transparent ply on the patch of liner material within the die cut opening, and d.) mounting a label ply on the transparent ply.
The step of mounting a transparent ply on the patch of liner material within the die cut opening may include the step of adhesively mounting the transparent ply on the patch of liner material within the die cut. The step of mounting a label ply on the transparent ply may include the step of adhesively mounting the label ply on the transparent ply. The method may further include the step of separating a portion of the carrier material including the die cut opening from the balance of the piece of carrier material to form a carrier sheet.
The label ply has an upper surface and a lower surface, and the step of mounting the label ply on the transparent ply may include the step of mounting the label ply with the lower surface in contact with the transparent ply. The method may further comprise the step of printing indicia on the upper surface of the label ply prior to mounting the label ply on the transparent ply. The step of adhesively mounting the label ply on the transparent ply may include the step of mounting the label ply on the transparent ply with a tamper evident layer there between. The step of adhesively mounting the label ply on the transparent ply may include the step of including a release coating over that portion of the transparent ply upon which the label ply is mounted.
These needs are further met by a method according to the present invention of using a business form to apply a label assembly to a label support surface. The business form includes a carrier sheet having an upper surface and a lower surface, and defining a die cut opening there through. A patch of liner material is mounted on the lower surface of the carrier sheet, and extends over the opening. The liner material has an upper surface facing the die cut opening in the carrier sheet, and carrying a release coating on the upper surface. A two ply label assembly, mounted on the patch of liner material in the die cut opening, includes a transparent ply adhesively mounted on the upper surface of the patch of liner material, and a label ply bearing indicia on its upper surface adhesively mounted on the transparent ply. The method comprises the steps of removing the label ply from the transparent ply, adhesively securing the label ply to the label support surface, removing the transparent ply from the patch of liner material, and adhesively securing the transparent ply to the label ply and to the label support surface, such that the transparent ply completely covers the label ply, thereby protecting the label ply while permitting the indicia to be viewed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a business form that includes a two ply label assembly including a label ply and a transparent ply; to provide such a business form in which the label ply and the transparent ply may be removed from the business form and secured to the label support surface with the transparent ply positioned over the label ply; to provide a method of making such a business form; and to provide a method of using such a business form.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.